The Crossing
by D.K. Rhoswen
Summary: Helen and Nikola make one crossing, which causes them to make another...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is story will eventually be for the April fic challenge on GW. However, as I started planning it I realized how long it would be and thus decided to start now since real life often gets in the way of my writing. That being said, this story is set post-injection of the Source Blood…that's right folks! A time-traveling we go! Haha. Yeah I got the itch to tweak and play with history a bit so this, is how I decided to do it. As always I hope you enjoy it =]**

It was a surprisingly warm fall afternoon in London. Helen sipped her tea in the small restaurant attached to the Hotel where Thomas was staying while on business. He sat across from her having requested a meeting. He was extremely friendly and she enjoyed his company. So here they sat, two friends talking. He had yet to get to the reason he had requested this meeting, and Helen, although she enjoyed their little chats, also had much business to attend to with James.

"Thomas it isn't that I don't like spending time with you…" She started.

"But you have work to do?" He finished, "Yes I know. So why did I call you here."

"Yes, why indeed?"

"The ship is almost complete. I would be honored if you would come on the maiden voyage to America."

She made no reply, only took another sip of her drink. The offer had the most peculiarly and perfect timing. Helen wanted to go to America and establish two new Sanctuaries on that continent, now that James was established in the London one. She needed to get away from England, despite all the good memories the bad ones, well the bad ones were bad. She had already considered it and had decided she wanted to go to America to find a new start of sorts, not to mention he would be going back soon as well... Finally she looked at Thomas,

"Your offer is most kind but…"

"But?" Thomas said, "Oh you want to bring your friend with you?"

Helen nodded,

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess," He shrugged then added seriously, "I see the way he looks at you."

Helen ducked her head a little and was about to reply when a messenger came up to them,

"Mr. Andrews? We have a telegram for you."

He took it, thanking the man, and read it quickly.

"Well it seems I too have business I must attend to," He rose, taking Helens hand, brushing a polite kiss against her knuckles, "It has been lovely seeing you again. I will contact you before the end of next February with the details and tickets."

"Alright, thank you Thomas."

"My pleasure as always, Helen"

Thomas made a gracious bow and quickly departed. Helen smiled and then sat for a few more moments, finishing her tea and thinking. Then she rose, left money for her tab and hurried off to get back to the Sanctuary. She had a lot of planning to do.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Helen, are you quite sure about this?"

"I am. I would have to stay and see that each of the two Sanctuaries progressed well, so I would be a long time there anyways. Plus as much as I have loved my time here, I need to get away."

"I know, I just want to make sure you realize what you're getting yourself into with this. America is nothing like…"

"Yes I know you've been there and become a bit of a celebrity and love the attention and such nonsense, I've heard this story before." Helen teased.

"I am being serious!"

Reaching over to his lap Helen took his hands in hers gently.

"I know you are, and it means a great deal to me that you are worried about me but I promise you this is what I want and I know exactly what I am getting into."

They sat thus for a few moments, entangled hands occupying the small space between them on the couch and looking comfortably into the others eyes. Then Helen said,

"Besides, I'll have my best friend there to get me into all sorts of trouble if I get bored."

"More like get you _out_ of trouble!"

Laughing Helen leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek saying,

"Keep dreaming."

Then she stood still holding his one hand and stated,

"Now come on, we must fill James in on the plan."

Nikola stood, smiling to himself as Helen slipped her arm around his and the two strolled off, arm in arm, to find James.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Late February, as promised, a letter arrived for her from Thomas with two tickets for the maiden voyage of the Titanic.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so as this, and a few of the next chapters, will be occurring on the actual Titanic it is time for me to through a little disclaimer up. I have not studied the Titanic since the seventh grade, meaning I'm getting my info from my memory and the internet, so forgive me if my details or facts are a little off. =] Also, I have changed the dynamics of the Five a little, but have no fear! All will be explained… eventually ;) Other than that, enjoy chapter two! **

At precisely ten forty-five on April the 10th Nikola, Helen, and James arrived in Southampton. Helen and Nikola had sent the majority of what they would need to America weeks ago and so the only luggage they had were a few suitcases of clothing and such things for their voyage. Or more accurately, Nikola had one suitcase and Helen had two. James carried one of Helen's suitcases as he walked them both to the gangplank. Once there he set down the suitcase and gently embraced Helen goodbye.

"Be safe Helen," He smiled, "and be sure to wire me as soon as you can."

"I will."

She smiled back and went for her other suitcase but Nikola had already grabbed it from the place where James had set it down. Then she turned and began to walk up and Nikola turned to follow Helen but,

"Tesla, wait." James called.

Nikola turned back, and faced Watson, not sure what he could possibly want. James took a step forward, bringing the two men a couple of inches from the other. There was a moment of silence in which the two men stared at each other. James broke the silence.

"You take good care of her, look out for her over there," He said then added with a tiny smile, "Though I know I don't have to tell you to do that since that is all you've been doing since you first met her."

"No, no you don't," Nikola agreed, returning the smile, "But I will anyways."

Placing down his suitcase, Nikola extended his right hand to James, who took it saying,

"Goodbye old friend."

"Goodbye Watson."

And after a final shake, Nikola took up his suitcase again and followed Helen up the gangplank to the deck. Once there, Helen showed the man her and Nikola's ticket. The man said that they were staying in a very nice parlor suite, handpicked by Mr. Andrews. A young man, who was nothing but a boy really, wearing a neatly pressed uniform, appeared from nowhere who took both of Helen's suitcases and instructed them to follow him to the cabin. It was a quick journey, filled with silent stares from Helen and Nikola who were both impressed by what they saw, though one of them would never admit it. Reaching room number B-63 the young man flicked open the door and pace inside, putting the suitcases next to small table in the front room.

They both followed the young man inside and Helen looked around. The room, was gorgeous. The front room had a small table and chairs scattered about. Looking into the bedroom from its doorway she allowed her eyes to lazily sweep over the room, the couch nestled in one corner and then her gaze drifted to examine the bed. It was a large elegant four post bed placed snugly against the wall, drapes tied up at opposite ends. It was simply a beautiful room, and she made a mental note to thank Thomas for it when she saw him later that evening at dinner.

It was at this moment Nikola spoke,

"Excuse me boy? Think you could show me to my most likely less elegant room now."

The young man looked confused and replied,

"Sir, this is your room. This suite was reserved especially by Mr. Andrews for one Dr. Helen Magnus and Nikola Tesla."

Helen erased her mental note.

"What?" Nikola sputtered.

"Are you quite certain?" Helen asked the young man.

"Positive M'am."

And without another word the young man slipped out of the room, gently shutting the door behind him. Nikola paced to the bedroom door, running his fingers through his hair in an agitated manner. After looking inside he let out a small sigh and said,

"Well, I can always sleep on that couch. It appears to be comfortable enough."

Helen gave Nikola an odd look replying,

"Nonsense."

"Pardon me?"

"Nikola, honestly, do not be ridiculous. We are close friends who are both immortals. I think we can handle sharing a rather large bed."

Then, as she grabbed her suitcases and walked back into the bedroom, smirked,

"Besides after this you'll be able to brag for all of eternity that you have been to bed with me."

Nikola grinned broadly to himself. He was going to enjoy this trip a great deal.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This, and the next chapter, serves to not only progress the story but also contain some explanation of the dynamics of everything. As always, Enjoy! =]**

The remainder of April 10th passed pleasantly enough. After sorting out the sleeping arrangements, and who got to put what clothes in which drawer, Helen and Nikola headed to the main deck to meet with Thomas for the officially casting off. The three stood for a long while watching the shoreline slip away as the ship headed for the French coastline for a quick stop in Cherbourg and chatting amicably. Then after a while Thomas grinned broadly and insisted on taking them on a private tour of the ship.

He showed them almost every last detail of his ship, pride simply oozing from him. He guided them to the first class library, reading and writing room, smoking room, and café. When they reached the door of one room Thomas announced,

"And this is the Marconi room, step inside and I'll show you…"

Thomas stopped short noticing that Nikola had not followed. Looking back he found the man's face wearing a sneer and look of utter disgust.

"Mr. Tesla…?"

"Forgive me but I think I will skip this part of the tour," Nikola said in something short of growl.

Helen smirked and Thomas shrugged before stepping back inside. After that room Thomas showed them the first class dining hall. Helen could sense Nikola's mood and so looked at Thomas and asked,

"I heard something about a swimming pool being onboard, are the rumors true?"

Nikola's head perked up a bit, looking to Thomas for the answer.

"Yes actually it is right this way! It is the first ever on a ship and quite impressive if I do say so myself…."

As Thomas led the way Helen walked beside Nikola and murmured to him,

"It seems you'll be able to do your daily 27 laps after all…."

Nikola grinned and replied,

"It would seem so…"

The tour ended on the bridge where Helen and Nikola were introduced to Captain Edward Smith.

"I hope you'll enjoy yourselves while onboard, and don't hesitate to approach me, friends of Mr. Andrews are friends of mine." He smiled earnestly at them.

"Oh, of course they'll enjoy themselves! They have nothing to worry about!" Thomas exclaimed heartily, "This ship's completely unsinkable!"

Nikola raised an eyebrow at this,

"Unsinkable? That is a bold statement Mr. Andrews…" Nikola did not bother, as usual, to hide the snark in his tone.

Thomas turned his gaze towards Nikola who she could see was ready to put Thomas in his place about said statement so she quickly jumped in,

"Nikola, I'm rather hungry, why don't we go for dinner?"

Nikola relented,

"An excellent idea."

"Indeed," Thomas concurred, "I think I will join you."

They took their leave of the Captain, and made their way over to the first class dining hall. They supped together, making light conversation with each other. When the meal was over, and Nikola had downed three glasses of wine, he excused himself saying he desired to go for a swim since he had not gone today. The moment he was gone Helen rounded on Thomas,

"Oh, did I thank you for the nice room?"

"I do not believe you did…"

"Well thank you for that and for so _kindly_ sticking me in a room with Nikola!"

Thomas smirked,

"Oh, well about that…"

When he didn't finish Helen prodded,

"What about it?"

"I could not help myself! I've always wanted to play match-maker!" He laughed.

Helen opened her mouth to protest angrily but he cut her off,

"And do not pretend as if you are anything but pleased or else you would have demanded another room for one of you two earlier."

Helen closed her mouth and took another sip or her wine. Thomas laughed again,

"That is exactly what I thought," then he rose, "now if you'll excuse me I must be on my way."

Helen smiled and bade him farewell. She opted to finish her glass of wine before retiring to her shared room.

Nikola arched his arm over his head touching the one side of the pool and thought to himself,

"Three."

Which, besides being his one of the best numbers in the universe, was a sad reminder that he had twenty-four laps to go and no escape from the thoughts racing in his head. He kept hearing Watson's voice like a broken record saying,  
_"__You take good care of her, look out for her…that is all you've been doing since you first met her…"_

Over and over it played. Watson was right though. That is all he had done ever since Helen and graced his life with her beauty.

"Four."

They had been immediate friends at Oxford, and a short while after that, they were best friends. Spending loads of time together, studying, writing papers, doing experiments or just reading in each other's company it was clear to everybody they were close, and soon rumors spread about campus. By this time, however, Helen had met and befriended Nigel and Druitt, and he had met Watson and all of them had become good friends. Or as good friends as one could be with him, he was difficult to get to know, and he knew it. James in his infinite astuteness had once had a talk with him about it, with Nigel in the room, expressing to Nikola how although he held great respect and adoration for Nikola, he often felt as though the inventor and physicist did not return the friendship. Nikola had first made a sarcastic joke about unrequited love, and was James changing his name to Romeo, and then replied that it had always been thus with him, and would always be thus.

But Nikola had his reasons for being so closed to others, and he was still in awe that he had ever let Helen in to begin with. There was however, something that had always drawn him to her on ineffable and innate level, something that he could not ignore. So in reality, he was closest with Helen, then James and then lastly Nigel.

Because there was always tension between him and Druitt and looking back Nikola suspected it had to do with the fact that Druitt always desired to possess Helen, and was jealous of the intimacy she shared with him, something Nikola flaunted just a tad bit more around him. But they had always managed to work well, at least in the group setting, for everybody else's sake, though from Nikola's point of view, he did it for Helen, more than anybody else because he loved her, even back then.

"Six."

No matter what, though, Nikola was always there for Helen. Always. She had started courting Druitt which pained his heart but she still found time to spend alone with him, something that never ceased to infuriate Druitt. Nikola smirked into the water, as he remembered the look John had gotten the day he'd dropped by Helen's to see why she had not shown for their date the prior evening to find her and himself in her father's library pouring over books, nestled close together on a couch. No matter, Helen had always gone to Nikola first, above the others. This is why she told him of her discovery of the Source Blood Serum before everybody else.

"Eight."

He loved her. He always had, which is why it had been so terrible for him too, what had happened next.

_Nikola strolled in to find James seated in the chair by the window, a few newspapers scattered about his feet, the headlines all essentially the same: "JACK THE RIPPER STRIKES AGAIN!" Uncertain what James wanted Nikola paced carefully over to take the seat opposite his friend at the window._

_ "Thank you for coming so quickly Tesla," James spoke._

_ "Your message said it was urgent…"_

_James heaved a deep sigh and then said,_

_ "You are of course aware that I have been working with authorities to help apprehend this serial killer," he gestured to the papers and Nikola nodded, "and that so far, my efforts have proved slightly useless."_

_ "But now you have something?"_

_It was James' turn to nod,_

_ "I do. And I must ask you something." _

_James lifted his eyes to meet Nikola's gaze, a searching look in his eyes. Nikola felt a snarl rise in this throat,_

_ "You do not honestly think that I….!"_

_ "Do not be preposterous Nikola!" James interjected, "Nothing of the sort!"_

_Nikola settled back into the chair pressing the tips of his fingers together, _

_ "All right, just making sure."_

_James chuckles a little,_

_ "Naturally." Then he said, "I wanted to ask you for your help."_

_Nikola cocked an eyebrow,_

_ "I am flattered that you think my genius can help you but I am not sure how."_

_ "It is not your so called genius that I need Nikola, so much as your new abilities."_

_Silence wafted over the two friends as the realization of what Watson was asking him to do settled over Nikola. He thought on it a moment._

_ "Why not ask the invisible man? Would it not be easier for an invisible person to follow a suspect than a visible vampire?"_

_ "Because," James sighed, "I have already identified a possible suspect, and Nigel could not fight him if it came to that."_

_Surprise sounded in Nikola reply,_

_ "You have a suspect? Who?"_

_James turned his gaze out the window as he spoke._

_ "I went out last night to a known area of prostitution and was one street over when they found the body of the last victim. And I thought, as I approached the sound of the screams, I thought I saw somebody we know or more accurately saw disappearing…" James returned his gaze Nikola's, "I thought I saw John."_

_Shock reverberated throughout Nikola's eyes though suddenly in his mind, a few things started to make sense. Helen had been telling him that Druitt seemed a little extra cold towards her of late, that was being very distant, which explained to him why a day or so prior he had suddenly found her strolling down a street with her hand intertwined in his own. And this only served to further confirm, or rather, justify the feeling of hatred he had towards Druitt._

_ "Nikola I am not sure about this," James went on after seeing a small speck of justification gleam in Nikola's eyes, "Which is why I am asking you and not Nigel."_

_Nikola's only reply was,_

_ "You must not speak of this to anybody else."_

_James knew who he meant._

_ "I would not dream of it. If you are able to prove anything, she should hear it from you."_

_Nikola's only response was to nod and then get to his feet. James did likewise._

_ "I'll come back in the morning." _

_Then he had swept out and left James standing there watching him go. _

"Twenty."

And he had gone back the next morning with the only words he could think of,

"It's him."

Never prior to the night he had spent looking for Jack the Ripper had he thought Druitt could have such monstrous capabilities, at least not on a conscious level, for he had always had an unexplainable hatred towards Druitt. But after that, everything had been justified. Nikola remembered the look on Helen's face when he and James sat her down and told her the truth about her fiancé. She had been furious, not listening to even Watson when he had told her that it was he, not Nikola that had first discovered the truth. She would not listen, would not believe. And Nikola, worried not only for her safety but her sanity, had followed her the night she went out to look for Druitt and found him. She had never been the same after that night.

"Twenty-two."

He had always loved her though. When she looked at him, when she smiled, when she was angry, when she was courting Druitt, when she laughed, and when she cried. Every single moment of his life since they had first met he had loved her.

"Twenty-four."

It was just his luck that he would become immortal and love her forever. It was his curse that she too would live forever and never see him that way. Though he hoped fervently that maybe one day, decades from now perhaps, she would love him. He hoped. And though he would not admit it, it was only this hope that kept in him from leaving Helen's life.

"Twenty-five."

Well that was not entirely true. That was not the only thing. It was the smile on her luscious lips. The flush that colored her cheeks when he complimented her on her mind or gorgeous looks. The subtle ways in which she would flirt back. It was the sound of her laugh. It was the heavenly way she said his name. It was the tone in her voice, the look in those sparkling blue eyes, when she said "This is my best friend Nikola Tesla."

"Twenty-six."

Nikola smirked into the water again because he knew it would take nothing short of his death for her to ever give up on him. If he went more than three days without making contact she would seek him out and make sure he was all right. She kept his secrets, adored his eccentricities, and understood his soul.

"Twenty-seven."

Lifting his over-worked body from the pool he quickly dried, changed, and made his way back up to his shared room. He opened the door quietly and upon peering into the back room found Helen curled up in sleep on the side of the bed closest to the wall. There was a note on the tiny table, which he read in the light of the front room.

"_Nikola,_

_You must not have swum for quite a while as it has taken you a longer amount of time than usual to complete your daily swim! I will sleep on the far side of the bed so that you do not have to climb over me to get into bed._

_Sweet Dreams,_

_X. Helen."_

Nikola grinned and pocketed the note. He donned his night clothes quietly and then, after finding a spare blanket and pillow, curled up on the couch to sleep. But not before he paced over to the bed, pulling the covers up further over Helen murmuring,

"Sweet dreams my love."


	4. Chapter 4

Helen awoke, rolling on her side and found herself alone in bed. Puzzled she sat up to better examine the room and quickly spotted Nikola still sound asleep on the couch. Smiling to herself Helen slipped from the bed to dress herself and let Nikola continue to sleep for a little while longer.

Thirty minutes later Nikola awoke to the angelic sound of Helen saying his name, or well, part of his name.

"Niko," she said softly, "Niko it's time to wake up."

"Ola." He slurred partially into his pillow, partially towards the wall which he was facing.

Helen confused, sat down beside Nikola's back, alighting one arm on his own, and began to run her fingers through his already tussled hair. He liked this very much so he did not move in order to let it continue and to better suppress a sound he knew would sound similar to a purr should it escape his lips.

"What did you say?" Helen asked him.

He shifted his head, ever so slightly and repeated,

"Ola."

"Ola?"

"You forgot the ola in Nikola."

Helen laughed,

"Even half-awake you are still so cheeky."

Nikola smiled broadly but made no reply. She watched him smile and knew he was fully awake now, but did not acknowledge it. A long moment of silence passed in which Nikola kept his eyes closed to better enjoy the feel of Helen still running her fingers through his hair. Finally Helen said,

"Come on, you do not want to miss breakfast do you?"

"No I suppose not," Nikola sighed in response.

He rolled over, sitting up to get off the couch and go about getting dressed but Helen had yet to abandon her seat beside him and her hand that had previously been in his hair was now on the opposite side of his torso. She looked into his eyes which still hinted of sleep in an adorably boyish way. Helen grinned then said in a quiet tone,

"You did not have to sleep here you know."

"Really? Where else could I have slept? The decks get rather cold at night and I don't think your friend Andrews is interested in a bunkmate…"

"You know what I meant!" She laughed again slapping his arm lightly.

Nikola grinned at her and then bowed his head slightly replying,

"I did not wish to disturb you, you looked so peaceful."

"Well, for next time, I do not care."

He returned his gaze to hers, tempted for a second to lean forward and kiss the breath right out of her, but instead opted to say with a wink,

"So, are you going to get up and sit in the front room while I dress or are you volunteering to help?"

Before getting up and leaving and shutting the door behind her, Helen shook her head saying,

"You are completely incorrigible."

A short while later Nikola and Helen had just sat down to begin their breakfast when a tall, dark haired and elegantly dressed woman approached them.

"Excuse me," she said in a voice with a slightly southern accent, "Do you mind if I join you."

Nikola, ever the Victorian gentleman, rose graciously to his feet,

"Not at all," he pulled out a chair for her, "please sit."

"Thank you!" the woman smiled at him.

"Our pleasure," Helen smiled to her, "I'm Helen Magnus and this is my best friend, Nikola Tesla."

The woman turned to openly stare at Nikola who had resumed eating.

"Not _the_ Nikola Tesla?" She asked of Helen without breaking her stare from Nikola.

"If by _the_ Nikola Tesla, you mean…"

"The genius behind electricity and the AC current, that Tesla!" The woman finished Helen's sentence.

Nikola picked his head up and stopped eating. He smiled broadly at the woman,

"May I ask who it is that is actually aware of my extraordinary accomplishments?"

"My name is Molly Brown, Mr. Tesla."

"Well, Mrs. Brown, thank you. I am glad that somebody is smart enough to know my inventions are extraordinary."

Helen rolled her eyes, swallowed her food and said to Molly,

"Oh no look what you have done, you've feed his ego. Good luck getting him to stop."

"Deary me. If I had known I would never have said anything." Molly smirked.

Thus a friendship was born. Nikola left Helen and Molly chatting away that morning and went off to occupy himself by drawing up a few designs for new inventions in a corner of the library.

This was how the next few days passed for Helen and Nikola. They would share breakfast with Molly or one of the other first class passengers. Once done they would go their separate ways until dinner. They always shared this meal together, alone. After which they always spent time together. They would pass the time seated on one of the decks, sipping wine while looking out over the ocean settled in silence that only comes with years of intimate friendship combined with a few occasional lines of conversation, until Nikola would excuse himself to go for his evening swim. He timed this perfectly so that by the time he would return to their cabin, Helen would be asleep in the bed and he could sleep on the couch.

On April 13th, however, something changed. Sometime in the late afternoon Nikola was seated on one of decks in a chair, peacefully reading a book. It was the sound of a pair of graceful footsteps and light toned voices that alerted him to their presence. Looking up from his book he was just in time to see Helen and Molly pull up two chairs to sit beside each other opposite him.

"He's reading poetry, Whitman no less. How intriguing…" Molly commented.

"He's going through a free-verse phase at the moment, I'm sure it will pass." Helen replied.

Closing the book, with a finger marking the page he was on, Nikola looked up with feigned irritation,

"_He_ is right here and I happen to like free-verse poetry."

"You do huh? So read us some."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Those that truly _like_ poetry know how to read it just right," Molly explained, "so read some."

"If you insist," Nikola sighed, "Actually I think I know just the poem…"

Re-opening the book Nikola flipped forward in the book for a few pages and then stopped, looking to them.

"_To A Stranger_…"

Nikola cleared his throat a little and then read in low passion imbued tone

"_Passing stranger! you do not know  
How longingly I look upon you,  
You must be he I was seeking,  
Or she I was seeking  
(It comes to me as a dream)_

I have somewhere surely  
Lived a life of joy with you,  
All is recall'd as we flit by each other,  
Fluid, affectionate, chaste, matured,

You grew up with me,  
Were a boy with me or a girl with me,  
I ate with you and slept with you, your body has become  
not yours only nor left my body mine only,

You give me the pleasure of your eyes,  
face, flesh as we pass,  
You take of my beard, breast, hands,  
in return,

I am not to speak to you, I am to think of you  
when I sit alone or wake at night, alone  
I am to wait, I do not doubt I am to meet you again  
I am to see to it that I do not lose you_._"

As he reached the last stanza Nikola lifted his gaze to meet Helen's and recited it by heart. Then, once he was done, a silence wafted over the trio broken only by the various sounds of the others on the ship preparing for their evening activities.

"Well," Molly broke the silence, "I guess you do like free-verse after all."

"It would seem so…" Helen murmured, her heart thumping.

A man suddenly appeared to Helens left.

"Pardon me," he said then looked to Molly, "I have a telegram for you."

Molly took it, thanking him and then read it quickly.

"Oh you'll have to excuse me," she said rising to her feet, "I must send my husband a reply."

She bade them farewell and then bustled off. Helen and Nikola said goodbye to her and then returned to staring at the other. Nikola shut the book on his lap and leaned forward to Helen,

"What do you say we try that _A La Carte_ Restaurant tonight?"

Helen leaned forward as well, smiled and replied,

"Sounds like an excellent idea to me…"

"Splendid! I will make the reservations for about seven, then swing by and get you at six fiftyish?"

Helen laughed,

"We share a room Nikola, I think leaving together is basically unavoidable."

"Oh we do?" Nikola put a shocked face on, "I had no idea."

Helen shook her head laughing, getting to her feet.

"Six fiftyish it is then."

Nikola watched her go, grinning because he had a date with Helen.

It turned out to be a quite a pleasant evening. Nikola met Helen at their room at precisely six fifty and Nikola thought Helen looked simply radiant in the deep red evening dress she had changed into, and told her so. She blushed and thanked him before taking his arm and allowing him to lead her to the restaurant where they shared a very pleasant meal. Once the meal was done they found themselves strolling arm in arm by one of the decks railings. They had been chatting a little but then the conversation sloped off into that comfortable silence again. Neither had any idea what time it was but neither really cared, they were both enjoying just being together, away from all the stress of their normal lives. They passed a few other people also out for a stroll, but not many as the majority were inside in the ballroom for the evenings party the music for which was wafting gently to them and the twinkling stars above.

Eventually they could walk no more, for they had reached the end of the deck at the front of the ship. They simultaneously turned to face out towards the ocean Helen slipping her arm from Nikola's to lean on the railing, staring intently outward. Nikola, still standing shoulder to shoulder with her, crossed his arms and also looked out over the vast rippling expanse.

"I cannot believe this trip is almost half over," Helen muttered, "I'm not sure I want it to end so quickly."

"Me neither…" Nikola sighed.

Helen turned to look at him, a little surprised.

"Really? I thought you would be anxious to get back to work…" Helen said, teasing him a little.

"That may be true," he smiled at her, "but I cannot remember the last time I was able to spend time with you peacefully just being ourselves and enjoying the perfect company."

"I can," Helen answered quietly.

Nikola turned his head to look at Helen who was staring even harder at the horizon. There was a silent pause then Helen said,

"It was right before I made that damned Serum."

"Helen…"

"No Nikola," Helen snapped, "It's true. After we all took it everything between the Five," she turned her gaze at last to face him, "and between us," she turned her gaze back to the horizon, "it ruined everything."

"I don't see it that way at all, and neither should you."

Helen made a huffing sound and Nikola reached out, taking her shoulders and turning her to face him. Sliding his hands down her arms to take her hands in his own, he said to her in a low, sincere tone,

"You cannot blame yourself for anything that happened; it was not of your doing."

Both knew of what he spoke, but said nothing more of it. Helen only nodded meekly and then Nikola added,

"And as far as we are concerned, to me I think that it was the best thing that could happen."

Helen picked her eyes up to look into his, her confusion evident. Nikola only smiled at her,

"Who could be better than me to get you out the trouble you're bound get into over the next couple centuries?"

The sparkle returned to Helen's eyes as she laughed and replied,

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you!"

As she squeezed his hands and continued smiling at him with her lips and her eyes Nikola again had the urge to lean forward and just kiss her senseless but again managed resisted the urge.

"Come now," he said with a wink, "It's getting very late and from what I know, you humans need your sleep."

They then turned from where they had been standing and began strolling back to their cabin.

"This coming from the vampire who sleeps so late that we nearly miss breakfast every day. I'm starting think you might _actually_ be allergic to the sunlight…" Helen teased.

"You could always slip some garlic in my food to check…or better yet! Just throw some holy water on me! That would be much quicker and more efficient." Nikola replied.

Nikola had said this in such a serious tone that Helen could not help but burst out laughing at him. She then added,

"I could always check the engine room for a stake to drive through your heart!"

A rumbling chuckle rose from Nikola's chest and wafted pleasantly to Helen's ears. She had not heard him laugh in a very long time and grinned wider at the sound of it. The sound died away and Nikola sighed in a light hearted tone,

"It's a shame I didn't bring my coffin, I bet it would have been much more comfortable than that blasted couch…"

"Well perhaps you will find the bed more to your liking," Helen smiled as she opened the door to their cabin.

"Perhaps."

That night was the first, and only night, Nikola shared the bed with Helen. He slid in, and scooted over to the far side of the bed, laying on his back starting up at the canopy above. Helen climbed in a second later and curled up with her back to Nikola, though not very far away from him. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep a blissful smile still on her lips and a warmth in her heart she had never known. Nikola listened as Helen's breathing evened out into the breathes of the dreaming. Only then did he close his own eyes and begin to let sleep claim him, a grin still on his lips.

**A/N: I want to blame the banter about vampire myths on my amazing teacher for Science Fiction and Fantasy Literature/Film studies Mr. Joe Geddes who is currently showing my class the 1931 Dracula movie. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far! They are much appreciated! If you feel inspired or have the time, review s are much loved!! =] **


	5. Chapter 5

_It was night in London, and so she was sure to keep to the shadows as it would be very out of place for her to be alone. Not to mention, if what they had told her was true, being here could put her in grave danger. There, in the shadows, she lurked, waiting. She watched as a Lady of the Night crossed the street and made her way down around the corner past her. A sudden flash of red from around the corner and her heart sank deep in her chest, pounding horrified. Gliding forward quickly she turned the corner and heard his all too familiar voice before she spotted his back. She was not able to clearly make out all of what he was saying but the little she did hear increased the already terrified pounding of her heart. Then summoning up all the courage she could manage she stepped forward from the shadows, drawing her revolver to point it squarely at his chest and told him to let the woman go, just as she had all those years ago._

_And just like all those years ago her fiancé turned and faced her, a malicious grin on his face and surprise in his eyes. _

_But not like all those years ago, it was Nikola whose neck was pressed beneath the sharp blade that glinted as bright as John's eyes. _

_Horrified she begged John to let Nikola go, and Nikola managed to yell for her to leave, get out of there, save herself! Let him go, let him go! But John only smiled sickly and sneered at her that it would be his pleasure to let Nikola go. She fired her gun but it was too late, John had already slashed open Nikola's neck with the knife and disappeared, leaving Nikola to crumple to the ground, blood leaking profusely from his neck…._

Helen's eyes flew open and she heard herself making a strangled cry. She remained motionless and took long slow breaths attempting to even out her ragged breathing and relax her thumping heart. The nightmare was not only terrifying but had caught her off guard. Helen lay there thinking it over.

This was not the first time she had this dream, this nightmare, about the night she found out the truth about John. But what did it mean that this time in the nightmare he killed Nikola, and not some innocent prostitute?

She delicately rolled over to peer at his sleeping form in the dark of the room. She could just make out his chest rising slowly and gently as he slumbered on his back, his left arm, the one closest to her, draped lazily across his chest. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, but Helen thought he had looked almost equally relaxed every moment they had spent together this voyage. And she had felt equally relaxed as she had told him hours before out on the deck.

Then again, she had always felt that relaxed around him. He had always spoken to her with so much respect and care, and was constantly putting her needs above his own. Not to mention the way he looked at her, the thought of it sent delighted shivers up her spine. They were both so at ease around each other, in a way neither was nor ever had been with anybody else.

Suddenly a memory popped into her mind, which spread a sloppy grin across her sleepy face.

_They were together in her father's library, seated across from each other at a very small table, Helen on one side with her legs swung to the right of the chair so that Nikola who was seated opposite her could have room for his long legs beneath the table. There was nothing but a chessboard on top of the table, Helen was playing the white pieces and Nikola the black. It was their third game of the day as Helen had not yet mastered it on a level that Nikola had. She could tell he was getting a little bored with it and then she saw the mischievous glint appear in his eye._

_ "Let's make this more interesting..." He proposed._

_ "How so?" Helen asked in a low flirty tone._

_ "A wager my dearest Helen," Nikola winked to her, "on the fact that I will win this game."_

_ "What is your wager?" Helen laughed, "I have to feed pigeons with you in the park?"_

_ "A kiss," Nikola smirked ignoring her comment._

_ "A kiss," Helen pretended to mull this over before replying, "Very well Nikola, a kiss if you win. And if I win you have to come to the ball and dance with me."_

_Nikola cocked an eyebrow at this, intrigued, but only replied,_

_ "I accept your terms."_

_It was the closest game they ever played, and Helen was starting to think she may actually win. Until Nikola's queen annihilated her rook to put her Checkmate. Nikola allowed a victorious grin to grace his lips,_

"_Checkmate," He murmured lowly, eyes glinting brighter._

_Biting her lip in a tiny smirk, hoping she was not blushing, Helen reached and with one finger tipped over her King, then raised her eyes to his and smiled,_

_ "Well played Nikola." She leaned forward slightly, "Ready to collect on your wager?"_

_Nikola leaned forward, they were now mere centimeters apart, his gaze dropped momentarily to her lips and then returned to her eyes with a look that set Helens heart pounding even harder, and he murmured,_

_ "Yes, I think so."_

_There was a very brief pause and then they both began to lean closer to each other. Naturally that was the moment her father and James came bursting in to look for some old Latin text causing both her and Nikola to immediately lean back to their prospective seats and start resetting the chessboard. Before James or her father said anything to them Nikola winked at Helen saying in a whisper,_

_ "I'll just have to collect on that wager later."_

He never had collected, as it was soon after that the she had derived the Serum and everything had changed. Nikola had been there though, through it all, unwavering in his support. And of course afterwards he had not stopped being there. Now, thinking this over with what he said to her on deck before, made her feel quite a bit better about the whole situation. She always felt better after talking to him. And then she realized that in fact, spending time with him was her favorite thing to do as he always….

Helens thoughts stopped short as she suddenly put all the pieces together. They were in love, at least she knew she loved him. She probably always had…

Not wishing to dwell on the past any longer and set about changing her future to more permanently include Nikola, Helen gently scooted over to him in the bed. She delicately lifted his arm so that she could nestle her head against his chest, draping her arm across his upper torso and then placed his arm on her waist. Nikola shifted in his sleep and unconsciously tightened his grip on her. Helen let out a happy sigh and closed her eyes allowing Nikolas breathing to lull her back into sleep.

Many hours later Nikola's brain slowly drifted back into a conscious state and he could immediately sense a very warm body pressed against his own. Seconds later he sensed that one of his arms was holding said warm body tightly to him. A few seconds after that his eyes fluttered open and he was able to see the beautiful blonde curls tumbling around Helens sleeping face which was nestled against his chest. Nikola was utterly confused, this was not how he remembered falling asleep and he would certainly have remembered if he had.

Something about holding Helen like this just felt innately right. And he was not going to protest if she wanted to curl up with him. He tilted his head to brush a loving kiss against her hair. Then he let out a small sigh and gently held Helen closer to him while beginning to trace small circles with his fingers on her body. He intended to soak up every last sensation of this moment because, as he saw it, this was probably the first and last time that this would happen.

So he lay there, keeping his breathing steady, remaining unmoving, and just watching Helen sleep. He did not know how much later it was that Helen stirred and her eyes fluttered open, and he did not care to know. He could feel her inhale deeply and then felt the breathe of her exhale tickle his chest as her hands balled into a fist and then stretched out, resuming their gentle grip on his body.

Another few moments passed in which neither moved or said anything. Then Helen turned her head so that her chin was resting on his chest. Her eyes, bluer than blue and sparkling with life stared happily at him as she smiled a smile that Nikola swore actually melted his heart.

"Good morning Nikola," She smiled sleepily at him.

"Good morning indeed," Nikola replied.

Helen looked at him for another moment and then sat up slightly to lean forward and give him a small but slow kiss. After she pulled back Nikola managed to say,

"I stand corrected, it's a _very_ good morning,"

Helen laughed a little before Nikola asked,

"So how did I earn that?"

"Checkmate," Helen murmured before leaning back in.

She could feel his confusion then the remembering grin against her kiss before he lifted his other hand to cup her face, pulling her deeper into the already passionate kiss. He slid his other hand from her back to grip her waist, pulling her lower to him. Helen nipped his lower lip and felt the electricity rise to the surface within him as he growled. In one smooth movement Nikola turned Helen onto her back so that he was kneeling over her, their bodies a hairs-breath apart. A few moments later he had just started to slide his hand down from Helen's waist to her thigh when a brisk knock sounded at the door to their room. Helen barely managed to remove herself from Nikola's mouth.

"One of us has to get that," she said a little breathlessly.

"Nope," Nikola answered swooping back in for another kiss as the knock sounded again.

Helen allowed another few seconds before pulling back and extricating herself from Nikola promising,

"We'll finish this later."

As Helen grabbed up his bathrobe and quickly made her way to the main door of the room Nikola flopped onto his back and rested an arm above his head on the pillow, staring with a delighted grin plastered on his face.

"She was right," he thought to himself, "The bed is definitely more to my liking."

A few seconds later Helen returned holding a piece of paper in her hand. She perched herself on the edge of the bed as she read it over. Nikola could tell from the paper it was a telegram.

"Who is that from?" He asked her.

"James," She replied then looked at him, "I got so caught in everything that's been happening I completely forgot to send him one!"

"Checking in on us is he?"

"Indeed he is," she smiled, "now if you don't mind, I'm going to have to kick you out of bed so I can dress and send a reply."

Nikola nodded and graciously slipped from the bed, walking to the door way to the front room where he stopped and turned back to Helen who was standing behind him.

"You sure you don't want my help?"

Helen laughed, and shoved him out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Nikola grinned to himself because she had not exactly said no.

Sometime later Helen emerged wearing a gray dress, looking radiant as always, holding the telegram in one hand. She told Nikola that she would go and send a reply and then meet him in the dining hall for breakfast. He agreed this sounded like a good plan and then watched her leave before getting dressed himself.

About half an hour later Nikola strode into the dining hall and seated himself beside Helen who was already sitting across the table from Mr. Andrews. They were chatting amicably and Nikola soon found himself immersed in the conversation. A short time after that Molly appeared and joined them. It was late and they had all just barely made it to get breakfast and so, they sat chatting for a long while. At one point Molly turned to Helen and asked,

"So how come you have not been attending the evening parties? They are so lovely!"

Thomas turned from his conversation with Nikola to say to Helen,

"Is this true? I thought I was just missing you at them! Have you really not been to a single one?"

"I have been otherwise occupied in my evenings," Helen explained.

"Oh but Helen!" Molly jumped in, "You simply must start attending! Everybody is all dressed up and the music is fantastic and the dancing is so much fun!"

"Dancing you say…" Helen trailed off as an idea suddenly sprang to life in her mind.

"Yes lots of dancing!" Molly replied, looking at Nikola, "You can dance can't you Mr. Tesla?"

Nikola opened his mouth to reply, saying something about not having time for such fraternization, when Helen touched his arm gently,

"Nikola, I have to go but I want you to meet me in the library after you have had lunch at our regular time alright?"

"As you wish," He agreed, though thoroughly confused.

"Excellent!" She beamed at him, "Now will you all excuse me, there is something I must attend too."

Helen got to her feet, as did Nikola and Thomas like the gentlemen they were, and then she turned and practically ran out of the dining hall. Thomas returned to his seat musing,

"I wonder what that was all about?"

"I'm sure I will find out soon enough," Nikola stated then added, "I too must take my leave."

"Mr. Tesla wait a moment," Molly said halting Nikola's turn to go, "Will you and Helen be attending tonight? It would be such a shame if you missed another one."

He smiled at her graciously,

"Perhaps you will see Helen there."

And then he left, wandering back to the cabin to retrieve his book so that he could occupy his mind until the time he was scheduled to meet Helen in the library. When he reached the cabin he discovered that he only had a little more than an hour to spend before lunch and then his mysterious meeting with Helen in the library. He opted to stay in the room and wound up reading right through lunch so that he had to hurry to get to the library on time.

When he did reach it, he carefully pushed open the door to find the library almost completely abandoned. There were a few other passengers milling about reading or writing at one of the tables. An instant later he spotted Helen rising from a chair not far from the doorway where she had clearly been sitting, awaiting his arrival. Striding over to her he smiled and said quietly,

"I hope I have not kept you waiting?"

"Not at all."

Helen returned his smile, taking him by the arm and gently leading him away from the door towards the back of the library.

"Would you mind enlightening me as to why you wanted to meet me here?"

"You'll see." Helen replied mysteriously.

He did indeed see a short moment later as they turned a corner and there, on a tiny table with two chairs on opposite sides of it, was a chessboard. A knowing grin spread across his face, as Helen let go of his arm to sit herself behind the white pieces.

"Is this going to be interesting?" He asked light heartedly, settling into the chair behind the black pieces.

"Oh it's going to be very interesting," She told with a twinkle in her eye, "same wagers as the last game, agreed?"

"Agreed." He grinned back.

What Helen had not told Nikola was that she had been playing a few games with James on occasion, and had gotten very good. But not telling him was all part of her strategy as she intended to lull him into sense of superiority by making him believe he was still leagues ahead of her and then take the game before Nikola knew what him.

Her plan worked splendidly, sort of, as she had forgotten just how good Nikola really was at this game. In the end, however, she was triumphant. As he tipped over his king, Nikola made a wry face but there was an odd twinkle in his eye as he said,

"Well played Helen, your skills are much improved since the last time we played."

"Yes they certainly are," Helen smirked, not bother to hide the pride and glee at winning in her voice.

"So I guess we will be attending the party tonight?"

"Yes _we_ certainly will and _we_ will be dancing."

"Then," Nikola rose to his feet offering Helen his arm, "I suppose we should get going. I know how long it takes a woman to get ready for this sort of thing so I can only begin to imagine how long it takes you."

"Don't be a sore loser Nikola," Helen chided in a laughing tone.

When they were back at their cabin they found they had just under two hours in which to get ready for the party that evening. Nikola gathered up what he would need from the bedroom bringing it to the front room so Helen could have the bedroom to prep in.

Nikola was ready well before the time they needed to leave and so sat for awhile reading. When the time for them to leave arrived, he shut the book, went to the bedroom door and knocked briskly on it.

"Helen? We need to go now if we do not wish to be late..."

"Just a second!" She called from the other side of the door.

Helen took one last look in the mirror, took a deep breath and opened the door. Nikola lifted his head from gazing at his pristinely shined shoes, and felt all the breath leave his lungs through his slightly open mouth. Helen was wearing a dark blue gown, the color of which accentuated her eyes perfectly. The dress rested low on her shoulders and flowed down in layers to the floor, black lace trimming each layer. Her hair cascaded perfectly to alight on her shoulders, the curls framing her face.

She looked so incredibly beautiful, and he was at a complete loss for words.

Helen watched Nikola's reaction carefully, but soon found his gaze was making her blush and she looked away. The instant she did so, he crossed to her, taking one of her hands with his. He lifted it to his lips and brushed a feather light kiss against it before lowering it back to her side as he took her gaze with his murmuring,

"Helen… you are…_so_ beautiful…"

Helen felt her blush deepen a little but she managed to reply,

"You do not look so bad yourself."

Even though she said it in a teasing tone it was completely true, Nikola looked extremely handsome in his evening attire. They stood thus for a few moments more before Nikola smiled and slid Helens hand to nestle it in the crook his arm saying,

"Shall we?'

And turning he lead them out of the room and towards the party below.

Helen kept her hand wrapped up in Nikola's arm as he lead them through the various hallways and then finally, down the steps of the grand staircase to the party swirling below them. As they descended Nikola could not help but grin broadly. For he knew that even though there were a few other couples descending the stairs around them, he knew that the eyes were all on Helen, and him wondering who was the lucky man with the most beautiful woman on his arm. He dared a glance at Helen's face and found her smiling blissfully.

The moment they reached Molly practically attacked them.

"Oh I am so glad you've come!"

She hugged Helen who returned it kindly. Stepping back a little Molly looked Helen over and then said,

"You look stunning Helen!"

"I have to agree," Thomas concurred appearing from the crowd.

"Thank you both," Helen smiled at them.

"Although," Molly mused, "I think a necklace would rather have completed your whole look."

"Well I had considered it but…" Helen started.

"Oh if you didn't have any good ones you could have come to me! I would have gladly lent you one!"

"Oh it's not that," Helen slid her gaze at Nikola before returning it to Molly and Thomas replying, "Some men do not like jewelry so I opted not to wear any."

Nikola swore that he could smile any wider than he already was. Just then a new song was struck up. Helen turned slightly, a broad grin on her face. He bent slightly at the waist, rose back up and offered his hand to Helen. She curtsied, and took his hand stepping closer to him.

At first they maintained the normal positions, two of their hands intertwined outstretched to one side with her arm resting on the shoulder of his arm supporting hers. But it was not long before that Nikola's arm slipped down to wrap around her waist, pulling hers closer to him and she slid her arm up to rest partially around his neck.

He waltzed her around and Helen could not believe her feet were even touching the ground. Nikola was a wonderful dancer. He was elegant and graceful. His grasp on her waist was gentle but firm. And his gaze, his gaze was just intoxicating.

They danced for what seemed like an eternity, not that either really minded. Once, Helen thought Nikola was stopping but instead felt him slip his other hand around her back, dipping her towards the ground. Helen did hesitate to allow him to lower her down. As he slowly brought her back to a standing position, inches apart, both felt the undeniable urge to kiss the other.

Thomas tapped Nikola on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in."

Nikola told him no, not at all, and then slipped over to the bar, asking for a glass of wine. He stood on the side and watched as Thomas, and quite a few of the other male passengers they had encountered, shared a dance with her. He finished three glasses of wine before he could not stand it anymore. He sat his empty glass down, turned away from the dance floor and made his way out side. Helen saw him turn and go over the shoulder of the man she was currently dancing with. The moment the song ended, she hurriedly and courteously thanked the man for the dance and then went after the man she loved.

Helen found him on the deck, leaning both hands on the rail, a soft ocean breeze tossing his hair and the music wafting up gently in the background. It struck her then how handsome he really is and how much she fun she had been having with him the past couple days. Remembering it all the small moments leading up to last night, and this morning, and the dance just now, she realized just how much she did care about him, and him about her. This gave her the courage to go up and slip her arm around one of his and rest her head on his shoulder.

He looked down at her, curious as to her intentions and watches her watch the ocean slide by. They stand like this for a few moments, and then a new song is heard playing, a slow song. Helen turns her face to Nikola and smiling releases his arm to curtsey to him,

"May I have this dance?"

His only reply is to take her outstretched hand and pull her flush against him, each wrapping their arms around the other leaving just enough space so they can look deep into the others eyes. For a few moments there is just the muffled music and their bodies swaying together. Then Helen asks quietly,

"Why did you leave the party?"

"I could not stand another moment of seeing the way those men you were dancing with looked at you." Nikola muttered.

"Nikola Tesla. You were jealous." Helen laughed quietly, mildly surprised.

"Not jealous, disgusted."

"Disgusted? Why? Because a man could look at me and find me attractive," Helen teased in flirtatious tone.

"Because they looked at you as an object they hungered to possess, to own," Nikola murmured.

Helen looked at him for a long moment then said softly,

"I think I see the same look in your eyes."

"No Helen," Nikola leaned to her ear and whispered, "The look you see in my eyes is the look of a man who wants to make love to the radiantly beautiful and gifted intellectual woman that you are."

Helens breath caught in her throat as her heart beat went wild. She tightened her grip on Nikola, turned her head and whispered back,

"So what's stopping you?"

Nikola stopped their dancing, leaned out of their embrace and brought one hand to cup Helens face before replying,

"You are."

Confused Helen just said,

"Me?"

"Yes Helen, you are. If I was to do that, I would not be able to have it be a one-time thing. If I'm going to be with you I want to be with _you._" Nikola sighed, "But you are not…you do not love me as I love you."

He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead saying,

"But I am willing to wait for an eternity if I have too."

And then he slid from her grasp and disappeared back inside. Helen remained frozen where she was, unable to admit her silence had just destroyed her second and best chance at happiness.

**A/N: this is a really long chapter, but to me that was the best place to end it :) If anybody is curious about exactly what this dress Helen is wearing looks like, hit me up I have a link to the dress that inspired it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (maybe enough to review?? ;P) And thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

Nikola did not return to the cabin but only crossed the ship to the starboard side of the deck. Grabbing the railing and leaning over he let out a long breath that he had been holding in since he turned away from Helen. It was the hardest thing he had ever done, but it was the only thing that could be done. He knew what would have happened if he had acted on the desire in her words. It would have only destroyed him in the end. In the end when she had used him up and went running back to her first and only love.

At the same moment Helen was just returning to the cabin and noticed that it was almost twenty to midnight. Nikola would have to return for sleep soon or at the least eventually. Helen settled herself comfortably onto the couch, to await his return. She was not willing to give up just yet, and she would stay up and wait, because she could only imagine the long wait Nikola had had for this. She understood that he was unsure, and it was her fault for not saying anything. Helen intended to stay up and correct her mistake. Her eyelids, however, were not cooperating, and soon she had drifted away to sleep.

Thanks to vampiric eyesight Nikola saw it long before the warning bells sounded. He saw, and felt the tremor of the thing striking his side of the ship. The second the impact ended, he turned on his heel and began a mad dash for the bridge.

Helen did not feel the iceberg hit.

Nikola reached the bridge only a few minutes later. Captain Smith was already there and receiving reports of water pouring into various parts of the ship. Nikola stood in the background, listening and gathering information on how serious the situation really was. Seconds later Andrews was at the doorway, telling the Captain he would go with him to inspect the damaged areas. The Captain hurried out with Andrews, Nikola not far behind them, keeping his opinions of their stupidity to himself. It was a fast tour, at the end of which Andrews declared that the ship only had at most two and a half hours left afloat. Captain Smith says he must get the order for the distress to be sent. Nikola told them he would go and see to it that the message was sent.

He only offered because he knew the wireless was not strong enough to have any ship hear it, not now. He was going to have to it a boost. As he told the wireless operators to send the signal, Nikola ran his hand over the machine, sending a slight quiver of electricity through it. Slipping out he hoped he it would be enough, if only for her sake.

The sound of the door banging violently open to their cabin roused Helen from her sleep. She looked around, confused, and soon the light was on and Nikola came into view.

"Helen! Get up, and change into your warmest clothes immediately!" Nikola commanded her.

With that he began bustling around the room, looking for his coat. Glancing at the clock, rubbing sleep from her eyes she asked through a yawn,

"What could possibly be happening at twelve thirty in the morning that warrants me to do this?"

"There isn't time to explain right now! Just do it!" Nikola practically shouted at her.

Helen caught sight of the urgency clearly glistening in his eyes before he ducked out of the room. She was done changing in the quickest of minutes and soon found herself being practically dragged out of the bedroom by Nikola who had simply put on his heaviest coat over his dress clothes. Next thing she knew a life-vest was being flung over her and tightly strapped on. Then his hand was grasping hers and leading her away, down the hallways and up towards the deck.

"Nikola do you mind telling me what is going on?"

"What's going on is that your friend Thomas is a damn fool who just asking for karma to get him for his arrogance."

Helen stopped in her tracks, jerking Nikola backwards.

"If you are going to drag me off in the middle of the night I deserve…

"We hit an iceberg. The Titanic is sinking. It's got maybe two hours left."

Horror gripped Helen's heart, and her eyes grew wide as she lost her voice.

"Now, come on, I have to get you up to a lifeboat and off this blasted sinking tin can."

This time Helen put up no resistance to Nikola's hand and ran as fast she could with him.

Reaching the deck, port side, they were just in time to hear the shouts for the lifeboat to be filled with women and children only from their positions away from the main crowd.

"Go on Helen," Nikola nudged her in that direction, "go and get in."

"What?! No…"

"Helen, its lifeboat number 6, that's one of my lucky numbers! And look your friend Molly is getting in it so you won't be…"

"Nikola we have to help the others!'

"NO HELEN!" Nikola snapped.

Helen was shocked at Nikola's angry reaction. He took a deep breath in, taking her hands in his, lifted his gaze to her and then said softly,

"Helen. I know that your first instinct is to help. But for once in your stubborn life please, please, just do as I ask of you. Get on that lifeboat and get as far away from this ship as you can."

The raw look of love and fear that shone for her in Nikola's eyes was all the convincing she needed. She squeezed his hands,

"What about you?"

Nikola gave her a small wink,

"I'm a vampire, remember?"

Helen smiled a little at this, as did Nikola. Then both their faces grew serious. Freeing one of his hands he cupped Helen's face, stroking her cheek gently before leaning in to give her a reassuring kiss on the forehead. They shared one last, long look at each other. Then Helen turned and made her away over, and was helped into the lifeboat beside Molly.

Nikola waited until the lifeboat was lowered into the water before turning and making his way down to the smoking room. He sat for awhile with Thomas, who seems inconsolable in his silence. As he sat there Nikola could feel the tilt of the ship getting stronger. Deciding it was time he left the smoking room and goes to one of the lower level decks. Drawing out his vampiric qualities he jumped into the water from there.

He hit the water with a splash just as the lights on the ship went out.

Helen watched, Molly clinging tightly to her, as the ship broke in two and the bow half sank. Minutes later the stern half followed the bow to the bottom of the ocean. Women and children could be heard weeping in all directions. Helen held out hope in her heart that Nikola was somewhere, safe and very much alive. But she kept her wits about her and, with Molly's help, they began rowing towards the spot where the ship sank. If there were people alive in the water, they had to find them. And they did, rowing around they were able to find a few people in the waters. Once brought aboard Molly or herself would hand the poor soul a spare coat. And although she was happy to help anyone she could, each time the face they brought aboard was not Nikola's her heart sank down a little deeper towards the remains of the Titanic.

Nikola hoped that Helen had listened to him and stayed in that lifeboat. Somehow, he had managed to swim far enough away from the ship in time to avoid getting sucked under by the sinking ship. Now he was not far from the lifeboats, some of which were steering back to investigate the cries of those still in the frigid water.

He heard a moan from not far from him, and thanks to his vampiric sight quickly spotted a man barely keeping his head above the water. Swimming over he kept the man's head above water, and managed to draw the attention of a nearing boat. He helped load the man onboard before turning, and swimming off to get another body nearby. He was able to repeat this three more times before getting dragged aboard by one of the lifeboats. He struggled, insisting he was alright and should be allowed to continue looking for survivors. He managed to suppress his vampirism seconds before he was brought onboard, and the moment he was hauled up he knew it was the right thing to have occurred because he was shivering violently. He had spent longer in the frozen water, longer than even a vampire should have.

The last conscious thing he could remember as he was cradled in the lap of some woman who wrapped him in a coat was the shouting as that a rocket was sighted not too far off.

By the second day on the _Carpathia_ Helen had lost all hope, and all her will to do anything but sit alone in a corner of the ship. There she would sit and fight the tears that filled her soul. She had not found Nikola among the survivors.

**A/N: I have to warn you all that this quick update, maybe the last for awhile. Even though it was short I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, at least enough to review and thanks for reading! =] **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is for the April Challenge of "Kissing in the Rain" for my Teslen Ladies. See more after the story….**

Late in the evening on April the 18th the _Carpathia_ arrived at New York. It first went to the White Star dock to unload the lifeboats of the now lost Titanic. This was when Nikola made his escape.

He had spent the entire voyage in the infirmary. The first day he had been completely unconscious in a fit of illness from his overexposure to the frozen water, and by some good grace, had not lost control of vampirism during it. On the second day, he feigned unconsciousness or sleep when the woman who had held him in the lifeboat was beside him. From a conversation she had with a man he assumed was either the captain or first officer of the _Carpathia_ he had learned her name was Elizabeth, and that she along with everybody else from her lifeboat wanted to know how he had managed to survive the frigid waters as long as he had when everybody else had died. Naturally he could not tell them the truth, and had to avoid all questions, particularly given his quasi-famous status in the States. So he lay there, plotting.

When the woman finally left his side on the night of the second day, he had slipped out of the make shift infirmary area to look around for Helen. He searched as thoroughly as he could given the circumstances. But he had not found her. Somehow through his grief he made it back to his bunk in the infirmary and laid back down to continue with his plan.

He kept himself together just long enough to get away. As they approached New York Elizabeth abandoned her post at his side to go on deck and see the Statue of Liberty. The moment she was gone Nikola threw off the covers and slid his feet into the boots he had borrowed the previous night from a sailors room. Once they were on he stole up to the deck and waited. As the sailors began unloading the lifeboats he posed as a dockworker, thanks to the clothes he was in, and was able to get onto the docks, and slip away into the night.

Making his way into the City, Nikola checked himself into the New Yorker hotel and then ordered six bottles of wine to his room. He drank them down with no effect, started to cry and fell asleep in a crumpled heap of grief, tears, and heartbreak.

Nigel was awaiting Helen at the dock when she debarked. Helen told Molly to keep in touch before being swept away to the Sanctuary. After sending a hasty message to James in London that she had arrived, and was safe, Nigel proceed to fret over her and ask questions until she very firmly told him that she was fine, and just needed some to sleep in a real bed that was not on a ship and would answer all questions tomorrow. He bowed respectfully, wished her a goodnight, and then left her alone in the room. The second his footsteps had faded she curled up in ball and started sobbing.

A month and a half had gone by. Nikola had not left the bottom of the various alcoholic bottles he had been drinking almost nonstop since his arrival. He was pretty sure that somewhere about halfway through he had in fact managed to get drunk as there was a span of days he could not quite recall. Not that he really wanted to recall them. He was responsible for Helen's death just he had been responsible for his brother's death as a child. He had killed the only people he had ever loved. Each day that passed with him alive and knowing it was his fault was a day he did not want to remember.

He had to get his act together and he knew it. So on this cloudy day he had awoken to, he had gotten up, put on some clothes and gone for a stroll. He was making his way to the park, out of habit, and intended to sit on his favorite bench to think out the details of the plan for the rest of his life.

This was going to be a little complicated as he was somewhat in the spotlight, and therefore would be scrutinized for a while. He was going to have to fake his aging process over the years, which wouldn't be so tricky; it would be his death that would be slightly difficult. Sighing and sitting down on the bench he began to think of all the ways in which he could fake his death, and then really die.

A month and a half had gone by. As Helen listened to the clack of her footsteps on the sidewalk a tiny rumble sounded above her in the clouds that were as dark a gray as she felt. Despite the fact she had kept herself busy the past weeks she could not keep her mind off the fact that he was really gone, gone forever. All his life Nikola had done whatever he could for her, loved her, and in the end he had given his life for her. Now she would have to face the centuries utterly alone.

Shaking her head as she passed into the park Helen cleared her mind of these thoughts. She could dwell on them later. But first she had to get out of New York City. It held to many reminders of him. She had stayed long enough to see that Nigel was getting on just fine and it was time for to go on to Old City where her Sanctuary was to be. Once she left her intent was to not return for a few decades, barring any emergencies. But before she left the next morning, she had decided to go for a last stroll through the park, as she knew he used to.

There was another rumble of thunder and the rain dripped down from the sky. Nikola did not move as the rain went from a drip to drizzle to a steady pouring because he did not care, not about that not about anything, not anymore. He had nothing left to care about.

Helen lifted a hand and brushed away a drop that had fallen in her eye, or that was her excuse anyway. It was raining harder now, and she knew that she was going to a stern talk from Nigel because she had not turned around and made her way back. She had never minded the rain too much before, and now the coolness of the drops didn't even faze her.

Nikola heard the sound of a woman's footsteps coming his way but didn't move his gaze from his shoes, even when the footsteps came to sudden stop. When a rather long moment passed and the footsteps had not resumed Nikola lifted his head and turned to see what had caused the woman to stop. His eyes were greeted with a sight he was sure was just a mirage, until he saw the equally astounded look in her eyes.

There was Helen, stopped in her tracks, golden curls getting weighed down by rain drops that slipped from her the top of her head down her cheek to drip off her chin. Nikola was on his feet and standing before her in an instant. Another moment passed as they just stared into the other eyes then Nikola lifted his hand to cup her face, gently running his thumb over her cheek. Helen reached her hand up to hold his hand there, leaning into it with a smile of untold joy shining brightly in her eyes.

The next second his lips brushed against hers in a quick way that was as much to reassure him that she was really there, as to reassure her that he was. He was going to pull away but Helen wouldn't let him go, she wasn't ready yet. Nikola's response was to wrap his other arm around her waist and pull her flush against him. As their tongues became entangled Helen slid her hand through the mess of hair sticking to Nikolas head who let out a small moan at her touch.

After another few moments and they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together as Nikola lifted his other hand to hold Helens face delicately. As they breathed gentle warm breathes on each other the silence was filled with only the pattering sound of the rain. Then Nikola moved his hands to encircle Helen, pulling her to him in an embrace so desperately happy that Helen nearly cried as she snuggled her head beneath Nikola's chin.

They both knew they had just crossed that line from friendship to lovers. They both knew that it would not be easy given the distance and other factors. They knew it would all work out so none of that mattered. In that moment, there were no words needed.

**A/N continued: I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter….This time however, I must ask for your opinions. I am debating whether I want to end it here, or continue on through the seasons we have so far…I do have an idea of how I would that but I will only write it if you, my amazing readers, want me to . As always thanks for reading!! =]**


End file.
